Sweet Love
by kaitothegreat
Summary: She gave him the sweetest revenge, sweetest misery, sweetest everything. In return, he gave her all his love.


She gave him the sweetest revenge, sweetest misery, sweetest everything. In return, he gave her all his love.

* * *

When he accidentally flipped the portrait of his father and fell into the room of white, he knew his life had changed.

More secrets to hide, more burdens to carry.

He thought he would be able to tell Aoko one particular secret he had been keeping from her one day,

about how much he liked her more than any other girls he'd known.

But once he put the monocle on his face and flew into the dark night,

Kaito considered bringing all these secrets to his grave.

.o.

 _We aren't a couple!_ Was what Aoko shouted to the rest of the class after their loud, obvious teasing.

He would have agreed enthusiastically if his chest didn't cringe that much.

They walked home together again even after the accusation.

She began rambling about her worries for her father's health, cursing Kaitou Kid along the way.

He tried to defend Kaitou Kid's honour, in return, he got a teary-eyed Aoko glaring at him.

"I thought you said you'll catch him for me! I thought you're different!"

Kaito watched her back as she ran away.

Feeling miserable was an understatement.

.o.

He told her he wanted to treat her to a movie, using the reason that she'd been kindly lending him her notes recently as an excuse.

It was just a cover up for all the apologies he couldn't say to her.

Of course, a mere movie treat wasn't enough for that, but he thought he'll do it one step at a time.

She looked grateful and agreed excitedly, suggesting a couple of movies that made him yawn inwardly at the name.

They shared a popcorn and a drink, like what they always did, and went inside the theatres one fine Saturday night.

The movie was some romance shit, and Kaito nearly slept.

It was her giggles and squeals at the cute scenes that kept him awake.

His eyes moved away from the screen and he watched the _movie_ beside him instead.

.o.

He was too tried from the heist yesterday to stay awake in class.

To entertain himself, he would play pranks on other people, especially Aoko.

He flipped her skirt and shouted out _Oh, blue today?_ before he ran as she grabbed the mop.

It wasn't about keeping himself energized after the chase, or to see her angry face.

He let himself tripped on purpose, and she fell right on top of him too, the mop flung to somewhere else.

Kaito took the chance and feel the brief embrace.

That was what he needed to get him going.

.o.

"Edogawa Conan."

Kaito's head shot up alarmingly at the name and he looked around desperately until his eyes fell on his table partner.

He scowled at Aoko.

Oblivious to his displeasure, she showed him the latest news about the Kid-killer.

For the whole break period, she kept on boasting about the loss of Kaitou Kid with a grin.

She hoped one day she could meet the little kid and get his autograph.

His eyes twitched the entire time.

.o.

It was the third time that week Kaito dreamt of Nightmare. Literally.

The image of Kenta screaming and crying over his dead father echoed his thoughts whenever he closed his eyes.

He got out of his house, trying to get some air when his eyes travelled to Aoko's balcony.

It was 2am, for God's sake, but he called her.

Surprisingly, she answered within two rings. He could see her room lit up on the cue.

"Kaito?" There was a yawn. "You better have a good reason for calling."

"I-" He felt his throat twisted in a sour way. "I just want to hear your voice."

Dressed in pink pyjamas, she walked to the balcony and glanced around until her eyes laid onto him on the streets.

"What the hell?" Aoko exclaimed into the phone.

"Hey." He weakly waved.

She cut the call and Kaito thought it was the end of their conversation.

He sighed disappointingly, thinking he should just head back to his hellhole and twiddle with his tricks instead.

Before he did, Aoko appeared out from her gates, panting and hands on her hips. She changed pretty fast too.

"Bakaito." She spat.

He smiled.

Crazily, they decided to take a stroll to the clock tower.

.o.

Kaitou Kid glanced behind his shoulder, watching the car burst into flames once it crashed into Shiba Park.

It could have been _them_ too, if he picked the handcuff a second late.

While Aoko was sleeping soundly in his arms, he flew all the way to the balcony of her room and rested his wings.

He slid the glass door open with his foot and crept into the dark room, gently laying the sleeping girl onto the bed.

In the end, he didn't get any loot today and got himself into more trouble than he thought.

It wasn't satisfying that he didn't steal anything tonight, but maybe he could...

Kaito stared at Aoko's lips one last time.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams."

He turned towards the balcony and jumped.

.o.

He lied about his trip to Las Vegas to Aoko and disappeared during the summer holiday, leaving her alone to have fun by herself.

He would be too busy planning heists to hang out with her anyway.

One particular night, the jewel named the _Moon's Angel_ , was tasked to be stolen by Kaitou Kid.

Snake and his men were involved. There was a chance it could be Pandora.

It really was.

"Don't you dare!" Snake roared as Kaitou Kid raised a hammer over the glowing diamond.

"I've got nothing to lose." He said.

Then Aoko appeared in his mind.

He would lose himself if he lost her. But Kaito knew she was safe at home, probably cursing his alter-ago till the end of Earth.

Snake's got nothing on him.

He smashed the Pandora into millions of pieces.

Shots were fired.

.o.

They laid on a grassy terrain they discovered behind a small hill when they went on their previous impromptu adventure.

It was a windy day. The perfect weather to relax.

He placed his arms behind his head, acting as a pillow and closed his eyes.

A cloud suddenly came between his closed eyes and the sun, except that there were no clouds.

He opened his eyes, to find Aoko's face over his and looking down at him.

Her face was shadowed but her blue eyes still shone brightly like always.

She gave a stupid grin and waved the marker in her hand.

 _God damn it._ He touched his face.

"Sweet revenge for yesterday's prank." She stuck out her tongue.

He paused for a moment.

"I know something even sweeter."

"Really?" She scoffed.

Kaito raised his chin and stuck his lips onto hers.

"Sweeter revenge." He smiled after pulling away.

"Ba-Ba-Bakaito!"

.o.

Whenever he made her mad, he would bring her to the ice rink and sign himself up for an hour of butt-aches and Aoko's laughter.

It was always worth it to see her smile in the end.

Tonight, he didn't make her mad and she didn't say she was craving for a round ice skating. But he brought her there anyway.

The ice rink was deserted and Aoko was a little worried and wondered if everyone was hiding in their home from an oncoming apocalypse.

 _Of course not._ The reason for the emptiness was because he booked the whole bloody space for her.

But he'll save that information for later.

He watched her skate for a while, until he finally mustered enough courage to let go of the side gates, slowly moving towards her.

She stopped to watch him with an amusing glint in her eyes.

He skated his way, wobbly, but gradually closing the distance between them.

Her eyes no longer showed the mocking twinkle.

She was impressed.

"Have you been secretly training by yourself?"

He shrugged, and on the cue, he slipped and fell forward and onto his knees.

By reflex, Aoko quickly skated towards him, her usual laughter didn't appear.

"Are you alright?"

Suddenly, lights began flickering and dozen different colours shimmered on the gates around the rink.

It was a little depressing to say, but Aoko was more attracted to the beauty around them to be concerned of the fallen Kaito.

But that was his usual trick. The act of distraction.

He pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it.

The lights no longer shone in random colours, instead, it displayed the words.

 _Will you marry me?_

When realization hit her, Aoko turned to him with the biggest smile and screamed _Yes!_

He slid the ring onto her finger, his entire body almost couldn't contain the happiness he was feeling now.

Once he was done, she pounced onto him and he fell again, his back hitting the hard, cold ice.

It was God damn painful, but her merry laughter healed everything right away.

end

* * *

I think there's something wrong with the review system but oh well.  
Wanna do something that is less descriptive so it won't be such a pain in the ass to read, so here it is.  
Anyway, thanks for reading :)


End file.
